Perfección
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: :: Perfección: Lo que no tiene errores, defectos o falencias. :: Drabble dedicado a CoralineT por su cumpleaños. Arah rememora un día cualquiera su vida entera. :: Rowah::


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CORA!**

Esto es:

 **:: PERFECCION ::**

Regalo con mucho amor para vos, tan grande y hermosa, que te mereces esto y más. Disfrutarlo mucho hermosa.

 **Disclaimer:** _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _, son propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de las grandes,_ _ **Elenear28**_ _,_ _ **CoralineT**_ _, y_ _ **HikariCaelum.**_ _ **La redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

Ella nunca fue de las chicas que se perdía en una espesa nebulosa de fantasías rosas y románticas, soñando despierta con la perfecta vida, llena de lujos, junto a un marido guapo y apoderado, con un sinfín de niños corriendo y riendo a sus alrededores.

No, nunca lo había soñado, pero es no hacía de menos el hecho de que en algún punto de su muy avanzada y prestigiosa carrera, lo conseguiría.

Asi que cuando el destino, por que no podía llamarlo otra cosa, le puso enfrente a un hombre, obstinado, insufrible y exasperante como ninguno, no llegó a pensar que, para su mala suerte, terminaría total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, solo para él, claro está.

Así que, si en el pasado le hubiesen dicho, que dentro de muchos años, estaría felizmente recostada en el amplio y cálido pecho de su infame compañero Rowan Greyfox, se reiría muchísimo. Y se ofendería un poco tal vez.

El pensamiento le hizo soltar una diminuta risilla, que a su acompañante le lleno el alma y se le antojo casi celestial.

Tras ese momento, uno mucho más cálido y especial, destello en su mente. Justo frente a sus ojos, con un matiz luminoso que seria típico en un holograma, la imagen de sus yo unos años más jóvenes, ataviados en pesados abrigos de piel sintética, apareció en su memoria.

Era uno de los muchos recuerdos junto a él, que le encandilaban el alma.

Desde ese día, y hasta este preciso instante, había formado el hogar más perfecto y hermoso que nunca nadie podría haber previsto.

El orgullo, el placer y la alegría que ese pensamiento le produjo, se asentó cálidamente en su estómago, urgiéndola a apretarse más sobre el amplio pecho de su esposo, mientras este le aferraba las diminutas y delicadas caderas.

Muy pocas veces, la flamante Arah Ranghild se quedaba sin palabras. Aunque lo que menos quería en este momento era interrumpir la atmosfera con palabras banales que se quedaban cortas para expresar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Bastaron solo unos minutos para que el pecho de Rowan bajo su mano, adoptara una cadencia un poco más lenta y regular, dando el infalible indicio que había caído dormido.

Se colocó el pijama y bajó lentamente los escalones de madera pulida. Pasó primero a la amplia cocina y se sirvió una taza de té caliente.

Con su infusión en mano, caminó hasta el amplio ventanal, el sol había despuntado algunas horas antes, y ahora el sol brillaba con un apagado tono.

Miró entonces, la pared frente de ella, a medio cubrir de retratos familiares.

Esa pared, especialmente, era por mucho su favorita. Había apenas algunos pocos cuadros. En su mayoría pequeños, pero era también la representación gráfica de algunos de los momentos más hermosos que hacían de la gran casa que habitaban, su hogar.

En el centro de la pared, predominaba con grandes dimensiones, el primer dibujo que había hecho por sí solo, su pequeño Aden. Se lo había otorgado en un día sin fecha remarcable, pero que se convirtió en seguida, y como era costumbre, en una de las más importantes fechas para ella.

El dibujo era una sencilla imagen de un búho blanco, sobre la cabeza de un astuto zorro, iluminado en crayón de cera, y perfectamente bien detallado. Ahora colgaba de un marco de madera pesada y clara, rodeado de otros más.

A su izquierda, en un marco mucho más pequeño. Estaba una fotografía, tomada por Blair, en uno de sus años de Academia, en ella, Rowan tomaba de la barbilla a una ruborizada Arah, acercándola a su rostro, las figuras recortándose sobre el fondo anaranjado de un atardecer.

Justo debajo, una fotografía tomada por Evaki, el día en que los gemelos, de uno diecisiete años, se abrazaban, después de recibir, cada uno, la carta de aceptación correspondiente a la Universidad de sus sueños.

En la parte inferior, y hacia el centro, un retrato de los mellizos cuando aún eran unos bebes. Esta había sido captada por Rowan, y tenía el acercamiento impecable a sus rechonchos rostros, Leanne sonriendo, y Aden un tanto confundido.

Había también, un retrato, tomado por ella, del pequeño Kellan en su cuna, envuelto en sábanas blancas, alzando sus manos hacia ella.

Justo a su lado, resaltaba el rostro infantil de la pequeña Callie, recostada sobre la madera del suelo, esta fue capturada por Arah, en uno de los días en que la pequeña les visitaba en brazos de su madre, Cherise.

Había una más, en esta, se observaba a una feliz y radiante Cherise, rodeada de juguetes libros y crayones, con la pequeña Callie sobre el regazo, y los mellizos, Aden y Leanne, jugando alrededor.

Observar todos esos momentos congelados, le dio a Arah, un sentimiento de paz potencializado.

Nunca había soñado con una vida perfecta, más, sin embargo, la había obtenido.

Y no podía estar más que agradecida con ello.

* * *

¡Mi primer Rowah!

Un pequeño drabble pero con mucho amor.

Dinero, humor y pelazo para todos.

Ghost


End file.
